


Ephemeral Style

by emij1s



Series: Turn Forever Hand in Hand [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Hurt all Comfort, Shrunkyclunks, Sleepy Sex, Twink!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s
Summary: Bucky welcomes Steve home in the way only a sleep deprived, slightly ill college student can.





	Ephemeral Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Ephemeral Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311775) by [Yueluo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo)



Bucky’s asleep when Steve makes it home.

He’s curled up in bed, a shock of brown fluff all that’s visible against the white of the pillowcase beneath his head. The rest of his slim frame is covered up by the thick duvet, and Steve watches in the soft light from the bedside table lamp as the lump he makes moves faintly with each deep breath he takes in his sleep.

It’s clear Bucky didn’t necessarily mean to fall asleep; the lights are on, and his pajamas are still in a pile on the floor where he’d abandoned them before rushing to get dressed for his early morning class today, meaning he’s most likely still in at least the shirt he wore out of the apartment. His Nook is laying on the floor at an odd angle, like it fell from the bed while Bucky had been up reading. 

He’d tried to stay up until Steve got home from the last-minute mission, seems like. He’s not surprised, Bucky always tries, and he’s even less surprised that he passed out and didn’t manage it. It’s what happens almost every time, and the familiarity and routine makes him crack a smile. 

Steve walks to the Nook and picks it up, tapping on it a few times until he hits the right button to make it light up. Sure enough, the battery is low, and he flicks the case’s cover over the screen, setting it down on their dresser before he turns back towards the bed.

He does his best to be quiet as he moves around the bedroom, going to their closet and stripping out of his clothes to tug on his pajama pants, staying bare-chested. He’s fine, the mission had been easy, but he’s got a few lingering burns on his side and sleeping without a shirt will keep them from getting irritated. 

And besides, Steve thinks, Bucky likes waking up to a half naked Steve Rogers in his bed, and Steve is just trying to be a good boyfriend. Honest.

Usually Bucky sleeps like the dead, and usually Steve is quiet enough to not wake him up even when he doesn’t, but that isn’t the case the last week or so. Bucky’s been fighting off some kind of cold for a few days now, and it leaves him restless and waking up every few hours to cough harshly and groan for a few minutes before checking his Twitter and then passing out again.

“It’s seasonal,” he’d reassured Steve, brushing off his concern and the noises he’d made about taking him to see a doctor, “happens every year when the weather starts turning. I’m just gonna be grumpy for a week or two.”

“You’re always grumpy,” Steve had said back, pushing at the curls of Bucky’s hair on his forehead with a concerned look. Bucky had rolled his eyes and batted him away to find the tissues.

He’s coming back from the bathroom, toothpaste still strong on his mouth, when he sees Bucky shifting in the bed. He pushes up, the duvet falling, and rubs at his eye with the heel of one of his hands. The motion makes him look young, and Steve’s heart gives a funny little squeeze at the sight. Then those grey-blue eyes are on him, and he gives him a smile. 

“You’re back,” Bucky mumbles, voice a little hoarse, and he sniffles. Still not over the bug, looks like, and Steve hums, nods, makes his way towards the bed.

“I’m back,” he confirms, resting a knee on the edge of the mattress, large hand finding the back of Bucky’s head and tugging him closer to kiss his forehead. He’s warm, but not overly so; just sleep soft and content even if there’s an edge of a pout to his full little lips when he realizes he isn’t a hundred percent better, despite the orange juice he’s been chugging.

“Everything go okay?” Bucky asks, his hands reaching out and unerringly finding the burns, just barely touching the edge of one. He’s familiar with Steve’s body at this point, with the serum; he knows it won’t be long until he’s healed and back to normal, but that doesn’t mean he’s not concerned. 

“Yeah. Yeah, everything went fine,” Steve reassures him, nodding. Bucky gives him a look, like he doesn’t quite believe him. He always gets skeptical when Steve’s been hurt, but it’s true, and Steve smiles at him, kisses his forehead again, then his cheek, then his jaw until Bucky starts to laugh and shoves at him, motions a little slow, not quite weak but not strong either. Steve catches his hands as he goes, traps them against his chest, and then laces their fingers together.

“Everything went fine,” he repeats softly, and he uses the grip on Bucky’s hands to guide him down to the bed, gently pinning his arms above his head. Bucky looks like he believes him this time, smiling up at him, and Steve can’t help it; he leans down and kisses him again. “You tired still?” he murmurs against Bucky’s lips, and Bucky scoffs.

“‘s two in the morning,” he sasses after a glance over at the alarm clock, “course I’m still tired.” It’s not a protest, though, it’s gentle, and Bucky’s still smiling; it pulls a grin onto Steve’s face as well, until he feels like an idiot, smiling down at his boyfriend’s pretty face and unable to look away. 

He’s struck suddenly, and not for the first time, by how damn lucky he is, and the adrenaline of the mission seems to come back. He’s got Bucky under him, soft and easy, looking at him with those eyes, and he can’t tell if he wants to bless or curse the hair trigger the serum gave him, because when Bucky licks over his lips absently his cock gives a little twitch in his sleep pants. 

“Too tired?” he asks, keeping Bucky’s hands where they are, shifting on his knees to nudge Bucky’s legs apart slightly. Bucky laughs and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Too tired for what?” he asks, playful, and he turns his head to muffle a yawn into his bicep. “Mm. ‘m gonna need specifics, Rogers.” He blinks back up at Steve, and Steve leans down again, brushing his nose against Bucky’s. He shifts, kissing at his jawline again, all the way up until he can tease Bucky’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Too tired to get fucked,” he murmurs into Bucky’s ear, and Bucky’s breath catches. 

It’s not the first time the adrenaline’s left him turned on and restless, and he’s sure it won’t be the last, but he doesn’t usually come bother Bucky about it. He jerks off in the shower, or while Bucky’s asleep beside him, before pulling the younger man close and wrapping him up in his strong arms, tugging him to that broad chest of his and keeping him flush to himself as he works his way down from the endorphin high he’s been left with. But now he’s got Bucky pliant and soft beneath him, sleepy but interested, blushing until his pretty olive skin turns pink over his cheekbones and the defined bridge of his nose. His breath is hitching, and he’s so close to naked beneath Steve, in just his t-shirt and his tight little briefs that are so close to his body they might as well be panties, and how can Steve resist? 

Bucky sinks his teeth into his full lower lip, worries it gently, arches his back in that enticing way he’s mastered, and Steve barely holds back a groan as he settles directly against him, hips rolling. 

“No,” Bucky murmurs, and for a moment Steve doesn’t quite follow the train of thought, until Bucky continues; “never too tired for that. Could probably give it to me while I was asleep and I’d wake up to ask for more,” he says, and the blunt words make heat coil low in Steve’s stomach and make his hips grind again, drawing a stifled gasp from Bucky. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve mumbles quietly, “You’d probably take it any time, wouldn’t you?” and he’s smiling, pressing his lips to Bucky’s chin before dragging down to his throat, “could just push inside you and you’d be begging for it, huh?” Bucky gives a soft sound beneath him, squirming slightly.

“Yeah,” he says after a quiet moment, struggling against the grip that Steve has on him, and Steve tightens his hands, knowing what Bucky’s after; he likes feeling helpless, like he can’t get away from Steve, like he’s got no choice but to lay there and let Steve has his wicked way with him. Steve’s teeth catch on Bucky’s throat, and he bites down, just sharp enough to make Bucky squeak out a surprised noise and twitch beneath his mouth, squirming a little.

“Stevie,” he mumbles absently, and Steve chuckles, low and under his breath. 

“Hm?” he asks softly, and he suckles at the skin, raising a hickey on Bucky’s skin and then dragging his nose up the arch of his throat. “What, baby?” he mumbles, and Bucky huffs. 

“You gonna do anything other than mark me up?” Bucky demands, trying to be bossy, and aw, isn’t that cute. Steve loves it when Bucky gets mouthy. 

“Hush,” he says despite himself, “you get too smart with me and this won’t be what I’m aimin’ for, sweetheart.” That’s enough to get Bucky to laugh again, but it’s breathy, quieter than before. 

“And what are you aimin’ for, honey?” he asks softly. Steve huffs quietly, nips at Bucky’s skin again, skates his lips down to his collarbone. 

“Well,” he starts, “I was aimin’ for a nice gentle tired fuck, but if you keep getting mouthy, it’s gonna be me putting you in your place, baby,” he mumbles into Bucky’s skin, smiling, and Bucky gives a delighted, albeit tired, chuckle. 

“Mm, fine. I’ll behave. Save the more intense stuff for when ‘m more than half awake,” he says, and muffles another yawn. The sound of it makes Steve soften again, and he smiles, lifting his head to gaze down at Bucky.

“Fine,” he says, but it’s gentle, agreeable - they have all the time in the world for something more intense. When Bucky gets to sleep off this sickness, and Steve comes down from this adrenaline high, he’ll take Bucky apart in every way they both love. But for now, he’s got more loving plans to show Bucky just how much he missed him. 

He leans down again, capturing Bucky’s lips in a slow, deep kiss, and Bucky sighs into it, content and soft. He’s so pliable like this, so easy, tired and sleep-soft beneath Steve, and Steve loves it, loves when he can just drag a hand down his side and slip it beneath that t-shirt to feel his flat stomach and span a wide palm over one narrow hip. Bucky isn’t a big man, and Steve loves the way he can easily take him over, how his broad chest and his wide shoulders made the other man seem even smaller. 

He trails that hand down, until he can hook his fingers in the band of Bucky’s briefs and tug at the tight fabric. Bucky wiggles, kicking his legs a little bit until he gets them off, can fling them off his foot with a quick twitch and leave him naked from the waist down. Steve trails that hand back up, dragging Bucky’s t-shirt with it until it’s bunched under Bucky’s arms and he can release the wrist he’s still holding captive to tug it swiftly off, leaving Bucky naked beneath him. 

“Gorgeous,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky flushes, down to that delicate little chest. 

“Hush,” Bucky says, and Steve just smiles, shakes his head, and leans in to kiss Bucky again. Bucky gets lost in it temporarily, relaxing beneath Steve, Steve who’s still in his pajamas while Bucky is bare, arching up to press his chest to Steve’s naked torso. The burns are still present but not aching, and Bucky’s warm skin feels so good against Steve’s own, he rolls his hips down, the soft fabric of his sleep pants catching on the steadily hardening length of Bucky’s cock and making him gasp. “Steve,” he whispers, and Steve hums, nipping at his lips. 

“I want you,” Steve says, voice dropping low, mixing with the wet sound of their lips on one another’s, making Bucky shiver and squirm.

“Then have me,” Bucky tells him as soon as his lips are free, and Steve doesn’t waste time, reaching for the bedside table to tug the drawer open and fish out the lube. 

“Condom?” he asks, fingers lingering on the little foil packet, and Bucky’s nose wrinkles up. He doesn’t like them usually, hates the barrier and loves the mess, but it’s late and he already showered and he doesn’t want to have to waste time on cleanup when he and Steve could just curl up together immediately after. He gives a nod. 

“Just this once,” he jokes, and Steve laughs, pulling out the condom and setting it at Bucky’s hip. 

“Just this once,” he agrees, and he sits up on his knees, gripping Bucky’s leg at the thigh and guiding it over his shoulder to spread him out. “Don’t worry.” He kisses the inside of Bucky’s knee where it’s next to his face, making Bucky give a little _‘uh,’_ and curl his leg in closer. “I’ll make it worth it.” And with that he finds the lube, slicking up two fingers and rubbing against that tight pink hole that’s he’s exposed, watching with satisfaction as Bucky shifts, weight moving to his shoulders like he’s trying to get away from the cool touch before he melts into it. 

“There we go,” Steve murmurs, and he’s not planning on dragging this out, but he’s not in any rush, either; he rubs slowly, feeling the muscle relax, teasing the tip of his index in and out until Bucky’s eyes flutter and his head falls back against the pillow. It’s only then that he presses the full length of the digit inside him, feeling him warm and soft, overly heated from the slight fever he’s been constantly running. He can’t wait to get inside him, and his dick gives an interested twitch where it’s hard against his thigh, held down by his sleep pants. Already, Bucky’s beginning to pant, squirming gently beneath Steve.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes out, and Steve hums in acknowledgement, kissing Bucky’s knee again. He mouths at the soft skin, licking at it gently, and bites at the barest hint of fat at the beginning of Bucky’s thigh. He’s so lean, he doesn’t build up much mass to himself, always tiny and easily malleable for Steve, and he loves it. “Steve, c’mon,” he says, and it pulls Steve back into the moment. 

“Sorry, love,” Steve says, and he twists his finger in Bucky until Bucky arches, mouth falling open, and Steve smirks. “That it?” he asks, rubbing against that spot until he pulls a whine out of Bucky. 

“More,” Bucky demands instead of answering him, and well. Who is Steve to deny Bucky anything? He pulls back, returning with two fingers, slowly easing them into Bucky’s body and watching as a pearly drop of pre-come wells at the head of his cock and slowly slides down the hard length. 

“Pretty,” Steve says, and bends, teasing his tongue over the head and licking up the salty taste, making Bucky whine. He makes up for the soft, warm tease of his tongue by working his fingers in firmer, until Bucky’s whimpering, and he slides in a third, working them until Bucky’s gasping for it, arching and blushing all the way down, looking up at Steve with hazy eyes and wet lips and a hot little hole twitching around his thick fingers. 

“Please," Bucky says, soft and quiet, and Steve knows he’s won. Slowly, he eases his fingers out and tugs his sleep pants down, exposing his cock, settling the waistband just beneath his balls and reaching for the condom. His fingers are slick, so he uses his teeth, quickly tearing the package open and spitting the corner of the foil onto the bed from his mouth. 

“I gotcha,” he murmurs reassuringly, resting a hand on Bucky’s little stomach once more, the other’s leg still tossed over his shoulder, and he grips his cock, slick from the lube in the condom and on his hand, and teases the head against that hole, slightly open and twitching for him. He stares at it, mesmerized by the sight of it, acting like it’s begging for something in it, before Bucky’s impatient whine and little wiggle makes him laugh and begin to press inside.

Watching Bucky take his cock is a sight Steve won’t ever get over, he thinks dimly to himself as he watches those eyes slide closed, thick dark lashes fanned out over his high cheekbones and his red little mouth dropping open, wet and welcoming. He ought to stick a few fingers in it, give Bucky something to suck on, but he’s too busy groaning and gritting his teeth and at the tight grip of Bucky’s hole around his cock, the way it squeezes, the way he’s even warmer than usual, through some twist of fate. God bless his little high functioning boyfriend who wants to act like everything’s fine even with a fever; otherwise he’d have missed out on the tight, hot feeling of being inside him. He’ll make it up to him later, Steve thinks, giving a pump of his hips and watching the way Bucky’s hands scramble on the sheets, one curling tight in the fabric and the other shooting up to dig his nails into Steve’s shoulder. 

“There we go,” Steve groans softly, and Bucky gives a breathless smile, blinking his eyes open. 

“Give it to me,” he whispers, and Steve can never deny Bucky. He thrusts again, shifting the angle, gripping at Bucky’s thigh and pushing his leg up higher, still tossed over his shoulder so he can get even deeper into him. It makes Bucky’s eyes roll back a little, and Steve realizes that this isn’t going to last long for either of them.

Well, he thinks. That’s just fine with him. And he sets up a quick, almost rough pace, dropping Bucky’s leg to bend over him, pressing his mouth to the curve of his throat and kissing and biting at all that sweet skin on display just for him. 

“Steve!” Bucky gasps out, the hand on his shoulder shifting to his hair, tugging harshly at the locks and making Steve punch his hips forward for a moment before reigning himself back in with a low, throaty groan, sinking his teeth in and leaving another mark. It makes Bucky moan and let his eyes roll back, and Steve ups the pace, deep and rough but still slow, loving, sliding a hand down to wrap around that pretty little cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. 

“Missed you,” Steve gasps out, and Bucky moans like that’s the hottest thing Steve’s said tonight. His whole body rolls beneath Steve, shoulders to hips, rocking beneath him until Steve fists a hand in that dark hair and pulls him in for a claiming kiss, holding himself up on his knees and driving into his tight little body, making him cry out into Steve’s mouth.

“Steve,” he says again, muffled into the kiss, “missed you, missed you so much, fuck, yes!” And Bucky’s always been easy when he’s tired; a few more strokes to his cock, his thumb rubbing just below the crown, and Bucky’s giving a high whine and spilling over his own stomach, making a mess of Steve’s hand as he comes all over himself and writhes beneath Steve to ride it out. 

Steve slows as Bucky comes down, rocking gently into him, his kiss softening into wet, messy presses of lips, filthy and mostly teeth as Bucky catches his breath. “Okay?” he asks, whispering it, and Bucky gives a dumb little nod. When Steve pulls back, he sees that Bucky’s eyes are heavy. He moves his hand from Bucky’s hair to his cheek, stroking on the streak of color high on his cheek, his hand covering most of the side of Bucky’s face. “You good to keep goin’?” he asks, thrusting again, and Bucky’s eyes roll back a little, but he nods. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, throaty and hoarse, and it goes straight to Steve’s cock. It takes an insurmountable amount of self control to keep from gripping Bucky’s hips tight enough to bruise and fucking rough into him until he spills into the condom, but Bucky is tired and soft and so pliant; Steve can’t bring himself to do anything worse than kiss him all over his pretty face and set up a gentle, careful rhythm. He murmurs praise to Bucky throughout, moaning softly, building up towards the end.

“Fuck, fuck, Bucky--” he gasps out, burying himself deep inside him and coming into the condom, shaking and feeling Bucky’s hands rubbing lazily up and down the expanse of muscle on his back. He catches himself on one arm, keeping himself from crushing Bucky beneath two hundred plus pounds of super soldier, and kisses him again, smiling dopily into it. 

“I love you,” Bucky whispers, and Steve hums. 

“I love you too,” he says back, and after a moment he gently eases out of Bucky, slips the condom off, and tosses it into the trash before snagging a few tissues off the bedside table to clean his hand and Bucky’s stomach. He watches as Bucky shoves his now sweaty curls off his forehead with a fond smile, and wraps an arm around him. “C’mere,” he murmurs, like Bucky would try to argue, and draws him into his chest once more. Little fingers trace over the edge of a burn again, Bucky’s private way of checking on him, and he lets him fret, knowing he’ll fall asleep shortly. 

Sure enough, minutes pass, and the movements of Bucky’s fingers slow until they still completely. Steve sneaks a look down and sees Bucky mostly asleep, kiss-swollen lips parted to let him take in deep breaths. As if he can feel the eyes on him, Bucky looks up, blinks, and gives a slow smile. 

“Welcome home, honey,” he says softly to Steve, turning his head to kiss Steve’s collarbone, and Steve chuckles. 

Welcome home indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one-shot about two months ago and only finished it after three margaritas and a class of bubbly. Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Title is from Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz. Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://witchyturneywrites.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Ephemeral Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553243) by [emij1s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
